Approved Opinions
This is a comprehensive list of all the things that JaGEx will allow you to think about, and what you're allowed to think about them. Real World Trading There is no real world besides Gielinor. Or your house. Yeah, those things you call windows? They're just high-resolution LCD displays. Global Warming Jagex does not believe in the neo-capitalist con that is Man-Made Global Warming. Why else would they encourage this, this, this and especially this? Economics Jagex controls the entire world economy. Depression? Planned. Magic Magic is real. Magic exists. Your parents were correct. Now go high alch your homework. Sexuality Changing one's sex is an easy, simple, and fun process; all sexual activity, however, is utterly immoral, and one's instincts may only be satisfied through strange fetishes involving a certain God Wars Dungeon boss and abyssal whips. Religion You are Guthixian. There is no Jesus Christ. There is no other true god but those of RuneScape. Guthix is Andrew Gower. Politics Jagex operates on the one-party system, much like the glorious nation of North Korea. You can vote all you want, as long as you vote for the Supreme United Working People's Party candidate, Dear Leader Mark Gerhard. No other political issues exist, so it would be silly to talk about them, don't you think? WELL DON'T YOU? Other MMORPGs World of Warcraft does not exist. World of Warcraft never existed. There is only one MMORPG. Anything else is a creation of the people inside said MMORPG. Game Updates Since Comrade Gower is omniscient, opinions contrary to his are the most feeble arguments it is possible to imagine; however, since said arguments would be even weaker if they didn't actually exist, in order for them to be the most feeble arguments imaginable (which they undoubtedly are) they must not exist. Hence we can conclude that no opinions contrary to those of Comrade Gower exist. Seeing, hearing, or imagining the holding of such opinions is a sign of mental illness, curable only by a lengthy stay in the gulag or a friendly visit from the JRS. Creationism v. Evolution Neither. As we all know, Andrew Gower created the universe and everything in it. Racial Harmony Jagex claims to believe in racial harmony and treats racial abuse in-game seriously. However, let's look at the evidence. *Most black people in-game are portrayed as aggressive and primitive savages. The exception to this is Bob in Lumbridge, who is portrayed as short tempered and easily riled. *White Caucasians are inherently superior, as evidenced by the fact that White Knights have very slightly higher combat levels than their black counterparts. What is true is that antisemitism can be rather prevalent in-game... Note: We at the Wiki are great believers in racial harmony. I mean, I don't '''think' we have any ethnic editors, but we wouldn't mind some. Our religious beliefs are also not those of Jagex's. We have no proof that Jagex aren't Christians/ Muslims/ Scientolgists/Church of the Holy Fonz, etcetera.'' Category:JaGEx Category:The Jagex Set Category:Law and Order